Rotaract in Rotary International District 3850
History of District 3850 By the time Rotary International Founder, Paul Harris, entered into his eternal reward, Rotary in the Philippines had spread across the country. And Paul Harris was well aware of District 385's growing existence! This was the second district in the Philippines and consisted of Palawan, Visayas and Mindanao as its geographical coverage. As the nearly-dependent nation moved out of the ravages of World War II, more Rotary clubs were being chartered across the land. The need for a new district became imperative, there's the emergence of District 385. This was a time for rehabilitating the nation and healing the wounds of war, as well as period of reaching out, and RI District 385 was well into its immersion! With more Rotary clubs being chartered in the Visayas and Mindanao , the district gave birth to RI District 386, which was followed later on by RI district 387. In spite of its new "diversification", RI district 385 retained its distinct and multi-cultural identity! Today RI District 3850 remains rich sources of dedicated Rotarians, hailing from the various clubs located in Western Visayas and Western Mindanao . All of the more 50 clubs and over 1,200 Rotarians of this District are united by the ever-ready outpouring of fellowship and understanding. Within this district, one enjoys the old-world charms of Panay, sweet province of Negros Occidental, exotic place of Tawi-Tawi, historic city of Dapitan, pristine beaches of Boracay, zesty Zamboanga Peninsula and Misamis Occidental as well as the exotic cultures of the Tausogs, Maranaws, Badjaos and the Atis. Within the same district, there is a cacophony of dialects including Hiligaynon, Ilonggo, Karay-a, Aklanon, Cebuano, Tausog, Maranaw, and Chabacano. Amidst this diversity there is enrichment within the district borne out of fellowship. The district has enthusiastically responded when calls are made up to eradicate polio, save the sights of thousand of cataract patients, bring life and livelihood to unreachable villages, educate youth and be their influencing guide thru positive values, become catalyst for improving health and living standards, and when neighboring areas needed help because of natural calamities. This district has been at the forefront of International understanding thru its active involvement in Rotary International's The Rotary Foundation programs. It has a growing number of Paul Harris Fellow and sustaining members. It boasts of a huge majority of successfully implemented TRF-supported projects. 1905 The first Rotary Club in the world was organized by Paul P. Harris and his friends in Chicago , Illinois , USA (23 February) 1916 The district concept of Rotary was established by RI Pres. Arch C. Klumph 1919 The Rotary Club of Manila, the first Rotary Club in Asia and in the Philippines , was chartered (1 June) 1933 The Rotary Club of Iloilo was chartered (27 April), the third Rotary Club established in the Philippines after the Rotary Club of Cebu 1936 District 81 was created by RI, comprised of the 22 Clubs in China , Hongkong and the 3 Clubs in the Philippines 1937 District 81 was changed to District 96; Rotary Club of Bacolod was chartered (16 June) as the 4th Club in the Philippines 1938 District 81 was created for the five Rotary Clubs in the Philippines , with George A. Malcolm ( Manila ) appointed as the 1 st District Governor 1948-1949 Benjamin Gaston ( Bacolod ) served as District Governor, the 2 nd non-Manila Rotarian to serve in the position 1950 Philippine District number was changed from District 81 to District 48, composed of 21 Rotary Clubs 1957 Philippines became District 385 effective 1 July, composed of 35 Rotary Clubs 1964 Growth of Rotary in the Philippines led to the redistricting of District 385, creating District 380 for Luzon and Palawan (27 Clubs) and District 385 for Visayas and Mindanao (25 Clubs), with MAT Caparas ( Caloocan ) and Leonardo Gallardo ( Bacolod ) serving as Governors, respectively 1974 RI approved the redistricting of District 385, with Western Visayas and Western and Central Mindanao remaining in District 385 (30 Clubs) and Eastern Visayas and Eastern Mindanao forming the new District 386 (22 Clubs) 1984 The redistricting of District 385 was approved after reaching 86 Clubs, with District 385 composed of Western Visayas and Western Mindanao ( Zamboanga provinces, Basilan , Sulu and Tawi-Tawi ), including Misamis Occidental; and District 387 composed of the provinces in Central Mindanao 1991 District 385 became District 3850